1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structural framing member having a base and a side wall with an intermediate flange which is approximately perpendicular to the side wall, and a prefabricated panel structure having two structural framing members positioned on opposing sides of a panel wherein the panel is supported upon one intermediate flange of each structural framing member.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,131 discloses a flanged box section formed by a bottom closure, two opposing bottom flanges, two opposing sides and two opposing upper flanges. The lower flanges are formed of sheet metal being doubled back on itself making the lower flanges a double thickness of the sheet metal. The '131 patent fails to teach or even suggest a side wall between the bottom closure and the lower flange of the box section, whereby a defined distance is maintained between the bottom closure and the lower flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,239 also teaches a flanged box section having flanges formed of sheet metal being doubled back on itself making the flanges a double thickness of the sheet metal. The '239 also fails to either teach or even suggest a side wall between the bottom closure and the lower flange member so that a defined distance is maintained between the lower flange and the bottom closure.
In specific applications, it is very critical to maintain a distance between such a flange surface and the base member of a flanged box section. For example, a spot weld is often used to attach a panel or other member to the flange surface. When spot welding to a flange taught by the '131 patent and/or the '239 patent, the heat generated will at least cause the bottom closure surface to experience an extreme temperature increase due to conduction and radiation heat transfer. Such high temperature of the bottom closure member can result in oxidation of the sheet metal coating and/or removal of a painted coating or the like. Such spot welding can also result in complete burning penetration of the flange and the bottom closure, particularly when the bottom closure is positioned adjacent the flange. When attaching a panel member or the like to the flange surface, various fasteners, such as a sheet metal screw, can also be used. A significant disadvantage of the teachings of the '131 and '239 patents is penetration of such fastener through the bottom closure member, leaving exposed sharp ends and thereby creating a safety hazard and an aesthetically unpleasant structure.
Continuous slot metal framing members which have an overall C-shape, with end portions of the legs of the C-shape turned inwardly toward each other and then downwardly toward the base, have been used in construction. Such continuous slot metal framing members are commercially available through Power-Strut Division, in Warren, Ohio, and GS Metals Incorporated, Pinckneyville, Ill. Such known framing members have also been used in combination with various angled brackets. Such conventional framing members have also been used in combination with nuts and bolts wherein a nut is positioned within a space or void of the channel and a bolt is positioned within the continuous slot of the channel.
In view of the conventional technology, it is apparent that there is a need for a structural framing member which can accommodate the attachment of panel structures by spot welding and/or various fasteners without altering the structural, aesthetic and protective aspects of the base member or base plate of the structural framing member. It is also apparent that there is a need for a prefabricated panel structure which can be assembled remotely from a jobsite, or within a fabrication shop where labor and assembly techniques are much more efficient than similar services related to field fabrication.